warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Ignis
| elemental damage = 10.0 | crit chance = 5.0 | crit damage = 200 | punch through = ∞ | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | conclave = 30 | polarities = None | introduced = Update 8.0 | notes = }} The Ignis is a Grineer flamethrower used by Grineer Scorch, unlockable through Chem Lab Research in the dojo. The Ignis releases a continuous spray of flames in a frontal cone, thus making it exceptionally useful for handling large crowds close up, but is incapable of combat at range due to the relatively fixed length of the flames. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics Advantages: * Deals Heat Damage which deals 25% bonus damage to light Infested and can proc DoT. * Sprays in a frontal cone that hits multiple enemies (Extremely high multikill potential in close range). * Extremely ammo efficient when utilizing the AOE cone correctly. * Fast reloading time. * Large magazine size. * Its flames cause explosions that provide Punch Through. * Easy to hit targets due to large fire cone. * Good proc chance of 19%/sec. Disadvantages: * Limited range (20m). * Poor ammo economy. * Damage cannot be increased with Impact, Puncture or Slash mods. * Players with latency issues may degrade their connection to hosts/clients when using this weapon on large groups. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips * Hellfire and Wildfire apply fire elemental mod damage to the weapon. They do not act like base damage mods but stack with the innate Heat damage of the weapon. * Adding Corrosive / Magnetic / Gas in addition to heat damage makes the Ignis very effective versus Grineer / Corpus / Infested. * It is a wise idea to equip a long-ranged weapon in your secondary slot when using the Ignis. * One of the main disadvantages to the Ignis is its short range, which can potentially place you in unfavorable situations. Consider equipping this weapon on a durable Warframe (such as Rhino ), or a mobile Warframe (such as Ash) to minimize any sort of risk in such a case. * Using the Rifle Ammo Mutation mod can help regain lost ammo when needed, due to the weapon's quick ammo consumption. Alternatively, bring Team Ammo Restore consumables. * Due to a bug, with Volt's Electric Shield the Ignis can gain infinite range, turning it into a massively effective weapon. As of Update 10.8.0 the Ignis does not benefit from the infinite range bug. It may, however, still gain pinpoint accuracy. * Vital Sense and Point Strike can be used on the Ignis, as the "rate of fire" of the Ignis is locally high. ** If both mods are maxed, the critical chance may have about 12.5%, but deals about 440% damage. * The AoE of the Ignis is treated as Punch Through due to the flames being considered explosions. Although many walls and objects can be punched through, the flame will not punch through environmental objects. ** Therefore the flames are not effective when directly pointed against Shield Lancers. ** The innate Punch Through of the Ignis can be augmented with Metal Auger and/or Shred. * Firestorm gives the Ignis' damage cone a greater area of effect, up to a +24% increase. * It would seem that Ignis can "headshot" enemies, dealing more damage. Based on this, it is assumed that weak-spots can also be targeted. * Due to its nature of AoE, this weapon is particularly effective against destructible projectiles. * Adding Heavy Caliber as a second Serration results in an increase of damage. The reduction of accuracy which is a negative for most weapons, is arguably a benefit for the Ignis as the AoE spread will widen slightly. * Ignis starts its damage on a small radius from its barrel spanning about 1 meter, which explains the damage being dealt on enemies around the user and not directly. This can be taken advantage against melee units, especially the Infested. Notes * As of Update 11.3.3, the fire rate can be modified with mods. * When using Shade, holding down the fire button when enemies are nearby will still allow shade to cloak you, letting you potentially deal high amounts of damage without the enemy retaliating. * As of Update 11.3, the flame color does not change by energy color, and is now changed by what elemental mods are applied. Photos can be seen at the bottom. * Deals Heat damage, which can create combination elements when combined with other elemental mods, such as Ice. However, it will no longer deal the original fire damage, losing it's high bonus versus Flesh (+75%) and Infested (+50%), so it is advised to keep Heat as a standalone elemental when fighting light Infested. * Players with latency issues may have problems using the Ignis against large groups of enemies, in some cases using the Ignis will cause extreme lag and cause host migrations, or in extreme cases cause their internet connection to freeze altogether, requiring a computer restart to refresh the system. This can also happen with less-than-optimal modems. Trivia * Ignis is Latin for 'Fire'. * It appears to be a modified Grakata. * Was first shown in developer Livestream 5. * The volume of fuel the Ignis carries is physically impossible, as the duration of continuous fire of the entire clip lasts far longer than actual flamethrowers. This implies that the fuel used (most likely Detonite) is extremely efficient. Bugs * Volt's electric shield can make Ignis' flames hitscan. This however remove the AoE portion. (Possibly intended?) * Occasionally, the Ignis can force down its animation to idle while firing the weapon, causing its flames to shoot at the wrong direction compared to the pointed crosshairs. This does not affect the damage being delivered by the Ignis through the crosshairs, on the other hand. * Shade's cloak will stop weapon reloading sounds from completing or starting at all, and when coming out of cloak the Ignis will play or finish the reloading sounds. * Occasionally while under Shade's cloak and firing the Ignis, damage numbers will not appear on the enemy. Media ignisheavycaliberexample.png|Heavy Caliber Example. Main "Stream" will wobble. Ignis1.png Ignis.jpg|Ignis IgnisColoured.png|Ignis Colour Choices Ignis3.png Warframe 2013-09-28 17-02-09-66.jpg Warframe 2013-10-19 23-00-24-51.png Warframe 2013-10-19 23-00-07-66.png ignisdarthmufin.png IgnisHeat.png|'Heat': Regular scorching flames. IgnisBlast.png|'Blast': A stream of crackling orange and blue flames. IgnisRadiation.png|'Radiation': Produces an cyan electrical stream. IgnisGas.png|'Gas': Sprays a thick cloud of sickly-colored gas. Please To Enjoy Warframe - 38 - IGNIS! It is on fire! (U8) Warframe Ignis - Best Crowd Control A Gay Guy Reviews Ignis, The Gun For Fun Ignis Pro Builds 6 Forma Update 11.7.3 See also * Grineer Scorch, the Grineer unit that uses this weapon. de:Ignis Category:Research Category:Grineer Category:Special Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Heat Damage Category:Update 8 Category:Weapons